Street Fighter
by skyressshun
Summary: Fighting in underground clubs, a boy down on his luck is approached by a man offering a better life. Will he take it? Will it be the right choice?
1. Chapter 1

"...Eight...nine...ten!" The roar from the crowd was muted to his ears, he didn't even register the referee grabbing his arm and hoisting it over his head.

The man on the floor was laid unconscious blood trickling from his mouth as a tooth had been embedded into the canvas halfway through the thirty second fight.

The cage that enclosed him in the blood splattered ring was the only thing that separated him from the adrenaline high fans. His eyes scanned the crowd though they were unseeing, nothing registering to him just the silence that filled his head as he saw blobs of colour jumping and clinging to the cage that trapped him.

A sudden and unexpected noise filled his ears causing him to turn to the tubby man stood next to him.

"Congratulations kid. That was incredible how do you feel about doing another fight today, I'm sure the crowd would love to see you VS our champion fighter, that would be a fight. Though I'm sure it wouldn't be too much of a challenge for you" the man laughed slightly to himself as he finally released the boys arm patting him on the back.

Leaving the boy on his own as he helped drag the unconscious man from the ring, the boy, who was no more than sixteen, turned slowly to watch the crowd around him. As soon as the referee had spoken to him it seemed as though the sound block that had been in place was broken and the deafening screams from the crowd around him were assaulting his eardrums.

A path leading from the ring to the changing room had been cleared as soon as the fight had ended allowing him to leave the ring without being mobbed by the crowd.

He had only started fighting here two weeks ago and already he had gained a reputation and was one of the favourites to win the honour of being crowned champion of this run down skip.

The building wasn't one that was legal it was run underground in an abandoned club, which had been deserted after an accident twenty years ago where over fifty people were killed and many more severely injured.

The ring in the converted club was the only thing that was standard, though it was needed as many of the fighters were well into the obese category.

His eyes stared down the path that had been cleared just moments ago, his breathing was slightly quickened from the short fight and he wanted to get changed and go back to his flat.

Taking the first step towards the exit of the cage he blocked out the noise of the crowd intent on getting out of here as soon as he got his money. The referee had offered him another fight but he never did more than one a day, he refused to.

Leaving the ring he walked down the hall leading to his changing room, he had requested his own room.

As soon as he was out of the crowds sight he let out a heavy sigh running his hand though his short hair.

"How did it get to this?" He asked himself, though in actuality he had no idea how things had gotten so bad he was forced to fight to make a living. And even then he was barely making ends meet.

oooo

Dropping down on the bench that had been set in the deserted side room he dropped his duffel bag onto the tiled floor. Many of the tiles had spider web cracks running through them showing just how old they truly were.

The room was dark a single twenty watt bulb shinning overhead, the dim light it emitted swinging as the bulb was blown by the soft breeze that flew through the smashed window.

The light that was illuminating the tiny room cast shadows over the walls, but while he had his head down a shadow was cast over him. Looking up to see what had shrouded him he was face to face with a middle aged man in a suit.

"What do you want?" He asked less than polite, though the man merely smiled at him, his yellow teeth accentuated in the yellowish light the bulb gave off.

"I am here to make you an offer" he stated not waiting for a signal to continue the man carried on "I watched your fight you were very impressive, I was thinking you could compete maybe even make it to the tournament that is held in a few weeks"

The boy looked up at him, the offer didn't sound very appealing to him, he didn't enjoy fighting but he needed to make a living. If he was given half a chance to leave this life behind he would jump at the chance. Seeming to see his reluctance the elder man continued.

"The money will be good, and everyone will know your name. You'll be admired by many. What more could a man want?" He wasn't concerned by the apparent fame aspect of the offer but the mention of money had changed his mind.

"Fine." He agreed standing up to shake the man's hand.

"Harry Dawson" The elder introduced himself as he shook the youth's hand.

"Shun Kazami"

**Just an idea I had please read review**


	2. Chapter 2

The next few minutes were spent passing details to the other, Shun had received the man's business card. If it could be called that it was more like a soiled napkin with a few numbers scribbled down.

Shun had handed him his phone number but didn't allow the man the other details he had requested like his home number and his home address. He wasn't going to give them so easily, he wasn't sure if he could trust this man but the promise of money had made him accept the offer presented in front of him.

Swinging his duffel bag over his shoulder he left the room flicking the grime covered light switch off as he went.

He shook his head moving the hair that hung over his amber eye. He really needed to get home; it was late night and, from what he had been told, sign up for a tournament closed tomorrow. If he wanted the money he would have to enter.

"So I take it you don't want a shot at the title around here?" turning at the sudden noise he hid the surprise that he had felt at the voice. Seeing the plump referee at the end of the corridor he nodded his head in a silent greeting. "What's wrong kid? You've got all your stuff packed away"

"Moving on" he answered simply as the man approached him.

"Really? That's a shame the crowd loves you" the man stopped in front of the younger boy, holding out his hand he added "we'll miss you round here, I know I'll be going crazy not knowing how the fight with the champ would go"

Shaking the referee's hand Shun answered "maybe I'll come back once I've finished, take on the champ and see who's best"

The man chuckled softly as he nodded at the youth.

"I'll look forwards to it, any reason you're leaving us or just moving to bigger and better things?" He asked as he looked over the boy who was easily the youngest fighter they had ever had. The age limit was seventeen here, but Shun had made a deal with him if he could beat one of the top ten he would be allowed to fight. The black haired boy had won his fight proving he was worthy to fight despite being underage.

"I don't know if I'm honest all I know is I'm entering a tournament"

"A tournament? Well good luck lad, be careful though the people in those things aren't the push overs that we get staggering in here on a Friday night looking to beat someone up to earn a few quid." The young boy nodded at the elder acknowledging the man's words, he knew it would be harder but he felt he was capable of handling himself.

"Thank you for your concern but I must be on my way, I'll be back to face the champ just make sure he doesn't get beaten before I'm back" turning from the man he gave him a half wave as he walked down the long hall.

He held a small smile on his face as he left, he didn't know the man's name but he knew that he was one of the only genuine people in this skip.

oooo

Once he had left the fight club he wandered around the streets of the city, his amber eyes straying from the path in front of him and up to the star spotted sky.

It was such a peaceful night, owls in the leaf bare trees sending out their tune, it was the only sound filling the almost surreal night. No cars raced by, the roads were barren occupied only by birds which were pecking at the food scattered across the tarmac.

The full moon was illuminating the street, the lights which were supposed to be doing that job were broken, though it only added to the beauty that was the night life. It had always amazed him that despite the fact that he had to fight to survive the night air could sooth him; make him see that he could make it, that the crisp breeze that would blow at his short hair sending it flowing behind him as he walked, could allow him to feel free.

Another sound filled the night air shattering the beauty, the sound of a rumbling engine and the honking of an almost dead horn.

Turning at the irritating sound he saw the last person he wanted to see at that moment. Harry Dawson. Sighing he dragged his hand through his hair, why was he here? He had been looking forwards to his walk home, now this man was going to ruin it.

"What is it Harry?" He asked as the car slowed to a crawl beside the boy.

"I can see you're glad to see me Shun," the elder started as he looked at the youth his amber eyes shining in the moon light. He chuckled softly as he continued "do you wish for a lift home?" Raising a brow at the man he was tempted to turn the offer down but the wind began to pick up and the chill had a great effect on his answer.

"Drop me off near my place" he answered knowing the man should have no idea on where he was currently living. He had his suspicions that the man knew more about him than he was letting on that fact unnerved him but he pushed it to the back of his mind.

Right now he had to focus on registering for the first tournament and winning, after that he could worry about the man who he had met less than two hours ago. Besides he was on a month to month rent with the owner and could easily pack up all his things and leave the building. It was almost the end of the month anyway.

Looking back to the man in the beat up car he nodded his head at him as he walked around the car to the passenger seat. Pulling open the rusted hinge he slipped into the compact car, trying not to look disgusted as the sponge squelched under his weight.

"Good you chose the smart answer" Harry told him as he took the gear lever from the park position. The car spluttered slightly as its front wheels groaned as it began to pull away from the pavement.

Looking out the dust covered window his eyes followed the trees as they rushed past the accelerating car. The car didn't have a working radio preventing him from listening to anything to fill in the awkward silence.

Harry did try to fill in the silence though Shun merely answered with one word answers or the nod and shake of his head.

Eventually he gave up and let the silence refill the car.

**please read review**


	3. Chapter 3

He didn't give the man any directions though he seemed to know where they were going. He found it strange though kept quiet, he wasn't very concerned on what was happening, he wouldn't be living there for much longer.

As he watched sightless on the surroundings passing the window his eyes did register one thing, the sign that indicated they were close to his home.

"This is far enough, I can walk the rest of the way" his voice cut through the thick silence breaking the tension. A mumbled noise was the only response he had gained, and the car began to pull to the side.

If it wasn't night and the roads deserted then there would have been an accident.

He was going to shout at the pure stupidity he had just seen but held himself back, the man was going to help him, he had to be grateful for that; even if he was behaving stupidly.

Sparing no time Shun pushed open the rusted door, the handle seemed a little redundant, stepping out he gave the man a quick goodbye before forcing the door shut, the rusted groan of the door's too old hinges making him think the door would fall off.

Staring at it for a second to make sure it didn't he nodded at the man and walked off. Heading back to his dingy flat, where the heating was broken and the paint was cracked and peeling off the walls. It didn't seem worth a hundred a month, fifty quid seemed more appropriate.

He stared at the ground as he walked, not bothering with where he was going, the wind whipped at him but it barely even fazed him.

oooo

The door hung off one of its hinges making it damn near impossible to be wrenched open with any kind of dignity. The pained cerulean on the door was cracking, flakes floating to the floor every time the old wood was pulled.

Flicking on the light he stared at the bare room, nothing but a bed and microwave was in the room. The flat only consisted of two rooms it was definitely not worth the amount he paid. Walking into the room he looked around, trying to find any food that might have been edible. He used to be very particular with his belongings though now he wasn't too bothered. He had no reason to be.

Throwing his duffle bag towards his makeshift bed he couldn't help but feel slightly anxious about registering tomorrow. Would they be going to a hotel or staying where they were? He hoped for the hotel, he was sick of this flat.

Set beside the makeshift bed was a mobile phone. A small smile came onto his face as he stared at the phone. Walking towards the bed he dropped onto the thin mattress grabbing the phone from the dust caked floor. Typing in the number he pressed the phone to his ear waiting for the answer he knew he would get.

"Hello?" A tired voice asked after the third ring.

"Hey mum"

"Shun?" She asked her voice much happier, she hadn't heard from the raven haired boy in a few days. "I haven't heard from you in a while, how are you?"

"I'm good mum, I have news" he told her deliberately being vague. Knowing his mum couldn't stand suspense.

"What is it? Is it good? I hope so, do you have a girlfriend?" Shun chocked slightly at the last part, on what he wasn't sure.

"What?! No mum not that! I'm entering a tournament" he blurted out the answer not wanting to hear what else his mum's mind could come up with.

"A tournament, really? What kind?" She asked her son not knowing what kind of profession he had chosen since she had left their home.

"Fighting tournament mum." He answered before changing the subject to something that had been playing on his mind all day. "How are you? Are you doing better? Will they let you out soon?"

He could almost hear the happiness drain from her voice.

"No Shun, I'm sorry but they think it'll be a while before I can leave, they're thinking about doing some tests to see if the cancer has gotten any worse since my last check up or if it's the infection that I had that has gotten worse" running a hand down his face he felt instantly tired, almost like ageing twenty years in a matter of minutes.

"Ok, mum just wanted to know"

"Come on Shun don't sound like that it breaks my heart to hear you like that. Why don't you tell me about the tournament?" He smiled at the mothering tone from the sick woman, even while in hospital she worried about her only son.

"It's not important mum, really, just worry about yourself it's a stupid tournament that this guy asked me to enter nothing important." He tried to keep the topic from him, he was far more worried about his mum.

"If it involves my son it's important." She responded "Are you my son?" She asked rhetorically and he almost laughed slightly at her. Even ill she could still win against him.

"Yea I'm your son. Alright mum I'll tell you about the tournament" he finally agreed accepting that he couldn't win against the woman who gave him life. He started from the beginning and explained the man he had met after the fight and what he had been offered. His mum knew he fought in the club that wasn't entirely legal and though she didn't like it she knew it was the only way they could keep the flat while she was ill. He was sixteen and incredibly bright though he couldn't go to college thanks to her illness.

"I'm proud of you Shun"

"What? Why? How could you possibly be proud of me? All I do is fight" He asked her as he slumped forwards.

"Maybe, but you're doing what you have to and that is something to be proud off; and as your mother I'm incredibly proud of how selfless you are. I know you're only doing this because I can't support us"

"Everything I do I do for you mum, you've done so much for me it's the least I could do" he knew it sounded a little sappy and usually he kept himself on guard rarely letting it down, but this was his mum and he could just be himself around her. Even if he couldn't with anyone else he would always have his mum.

"Oh Shun, I know that is true. Can you promise me something Shun?" She asked him as a cough cut her off from continuing.

"Of course mum, just take it easy, you'll never get better if you push yourself" he hadn't bothered to mask the panic in his voice.

"Shun. I've been laid down all day, I couldn't take it any easier even if I tried. Shun, will you promise me that no matter what you'll give it everything you've got. It doesn't matter if you win or lose. I'll be happy as long as you enjoy yourself and give it everything you've got"

"I'll do anything you want me to do mum" as he talked to her he could feel the emotions he had been trying to hold back surface. He was worried about his mum, she had been ill for years and it was only two years ago that they found out she had cancer. Before they had been told it was just a string of infections, now they knew the truth, and he was constantly on edge to know if she was going to be ok. Hearing just how ill she truly was put him on the verge of crying.

She hadn't mentioned to him how ill she was but he could hear it, from the little coughs she tried to hide to the way her voice strained. She was getting worse.

"Mum, I'll call you again later get some rest, I'll try to visit you tomorrow. I think I have training for the tournament and I have to register for it as well." He could hear she was about to answer but a coughing fit cut her off. It took a few minutes for it to wear off.

"Alright Shun, I'll be looking forwards to it. I love you sweetie"

"Love you too mum" pressing the button to end the call he let a single tear run down his face. If anything was to happen to her he didn't know what he would do. Dropping the phone to the floor he leaned back letting out an exasperated sigh. Folding his hands over his face he let himself relax.

No matter what he would visit her tomorrow, he hadn't been there for three days and the guilt of that was eating at him, but it couldn't be helped he had to work to keep this sorry excuse of a flat, that didn't even have a proper bedroom, maybe one bed between the two. But when she was out of the hospital he slept on the floor. He wanted her to have the bed even if it was almost useless.

In a strange way he didn't want her to leave the hospital, not because he wanted to keep the bed but because there she had a proper bed the place was clean which made it good for her lungs, also because if he was going to compete to win money and better their living situations he wouldn't be home and she would have no one to wait on her hand and foot. She didn't just need that she deserved that. After everything she had done for him he wanted to repay the debt.

Closing his eyes he tried to find a comfortable spot on the lump riddled mattress, hoping to get a few hours sleep.

oooo

A knocking on his door made his eyes snap open light shining into the room coming from the stained window the rag like curtains not doing their job. Pushing himself up he was slightly confused, he usually remembered the time he fell asleep, it was quite obvious as that would be the time the lumps would no longer irritate him.

Pulling the door open he sees that his visitor was none other than Harry Dawson.

"What are you doing here Harry? And more importantly how did you find out where I live?" He asked too tired to really care or to push the man away from the door and down the second floor path and away from his pitiful house.

"Never mind how I got here I'm here for a good reason, to get you signed up and ready for your match in a little while. You have to qualify for the tournament and to do that there's a few matches tomorrow where you can scope out the competition and see where you have to improve. Sound good? The top five will be able to enter the tournament where others who have already qualified will be fighting against you" before Shun could answer him he was grabbed by the wrist and pulled from his flat.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He practically yelled finally coming to the present.

"You're coming with me, and don't worry about the clothes they don't look that slept in." He answered simply as he was pulled away.

"I do need to lock up" he told him as he pulled his hand from the grip.

"It's not like anyone will try to steal from you is it?" He asked a little redundantly, rhetorically.

Rolling his eyes at the man he locked the door before speeding up to reach him. He wanted to get his mum a better life and would even stick with this creep to do it.

**please read review**


	4. Chapter 4

He sat on the dilapidated seat in the man's rusted car, arms crossed over his chest and eyes closed. He was trying to relax this man angered him greatly, like an annoying fly that would buzz around your head never leaving you be and not giving you a moment's peace, he tried to ignore the man's mumblings. They weren't directed to him but to himself. But the irritating noise was grating on him, he only managed to keep quiet by reminding himself on who he was doing this for. His mum.

"So Shun, you're awful quiet, nervous about the matches tomorrow" he asked finally finishing the conversation that consisted of one.

"I guess, I've never had trouble with fights before, but they were just little ones in illegal fight clubs." He answered, opening his amber eyes and shifting them to look out the window. He was only slightly nervous, he had never before done a tournament and the fights he had done in the past were mainly against people looking for a few quid to spend down the pub. In other words they were quite drunk. If they weren't that they were against new fighters who had little to no experience.

"Don't worry my friend, I have complete faith in you, I'm sure that you'll be able to do great in the tournament. I've seen you fight over the past few months and you've done great. Winning in a minute or two. You have great skill able to give precise shots to an opponent's pressure points immobilizing them. Winning. I have faith in you, you should have faith in yourself" the man was slightly insane as far as Shun was concerned but he seemed to be like a crazy grandfather spouting nonsense most of the time but giving out wisdom without even realising it.

Shun looked over at the man, had he just said over the past few months? That couldn't be right; he had said yesterday that he had watched his fight. One fight. He had never once mentioned watching him before.

"You've watched me fight more than once?" He asked unable to keep his curiosity to himself. It looked as though he had caught the man off guard.

"Ok lad you've got me, I was hoping you wouldn't catch my slip up. I've been watching you for the past few months. I'd been watching different fight clubs some of them illegal like the one I found you at some legit, though they were rare. I'd been looking at the top fighters, the champions and the upstarts. And I have to say that most of them were decent, a few had obvious beginners luck and the champions weren't half bad but I have to say. Only one of all those people stood out to me and I watched him fight every chance I got. I would have spoken to him before but I was worried he was too young. Do you know that person was you Shun?"

He started his explanation and as much as Shun hadn't wanted a long winded one he found himself strangely intrigued. He motioned for him to go on and looked at the man's side profile as he was driven to be signed in the tournament he wasn't particularly interested in.

"You were the strongest fighter I had ever seen, I don't know how you can fight the way you do, the way you place those precise hits to the critical pressure points is something that should have taken you sixteen years to perfect at best. But from what I know you've only been fighting for a few months a year at most. Because of my time watching you I was able to over-rule my initial doubts about your age and came to see you." That allowed Shun to connect a few of the dots that had been missing the past day, but another thought came to him, one that made him worry more than a little.

"How do you know where I live?" The man chuckled

"Oh that, well, it's not one of my proudest moments but, one day, I did follow you home." Before Shun could say anything he continued "I wanted to see where you lived, if it was a dojo of some sort if it was then the fact that you can fight so well at such a young age would have been a lot easier to understand. But you don't, you live in a flat, a run down one at that."

"You followed me home?" He asked, rather stupidly, before continuing "I'll deal with that in a moment but to answer you. I used to live in a dojo when I was younger, for about five years my mum was stuck in hospital and I lived with a relative. He taught me to fight"

"Ah well that does explain a lot, anyway, like I said I did follow you home but it wasn't a proud moment of mine, and I am sorry for that" he apologised as he turned down another road.

"I guess that it's ok, though you are quite an enigma. You know that Harry?"

"I could say the same about you Shun"

"I suppose" a silence followed them, but unlike before it wasn't an awkward one, it was more comfortable. Ground work had been set and they were beginning to understand the other.

oooo

They pulled up outside a tall building, it was the size of three houses stacked above the other and as wide as a standard mall. What looked like hundreds of cars were parked outside the stadium, people were stood in queues outside the building, tables by the double doors, there were three tables all signing people in. The queues were of different sizes though they were all moving rather slowly.

"Nervous?" He asked looking over him.

"Not now, tomorrow I know I'll be" he answered as he gazed at all the potential competition. He would win this, he would do this for his mum. For the only person he had. For the only one who would never leave him.

"Good I'm glad you're being honest with me, I know you'll be nervous but that's good it means you want to do this. Before you didn't look too pleased with doing this but I wouldn't be too scared about this, I know you will do great." Harry parked the car just a few rows from the entrance of the stadium. Patting Shun's shoulder he motioned for him to get out.

Sighing slightly as he looked over the people, most of whom had scars and looked to have been through hundreds of fights, all of them being hard fought and against worthy opponents. His gaze flitted from one person to the other, trying to see who he could beat and who would be a challenge. Though, much to his dismay, they all looked tough.

He doubted he'd be much competition for them.

"Come on Shun, confidence" Harry patted his shoulder as he looked around the crowd. "Size doesn't matter, skill does. I've never seen you scared to fight someone. Believe you can do it Shun I know you can" thinking over his words he saw that he spoke the truth he'd always been confident before a fight and now he was scared. He had no reason to be. Size wasn't everything.

Nodding his head to show he agreed he stood from the rusted car, looking at the men and women passing them.

"There are a few categories, men, women and tag team" Harry explained clearly seeing the confusion on the youths face.

"Oh, ok then, come on then let's get registered, before I change my mind" he started towards the tables, not waiting for the older man.

oooo

They waited in the line for no more than ten minutes, neither talking, Shun too preoccupied with looking at his competition, he had learned in his few minutes stood in line that each table was for a different category, he was waiting in the men's line and safe to say he was not only the youngest in the line but also the smallest, he wasn't small in size for his age quite the opposite in fact but they all towered over him.

He had a sneaking suspicion that they were using growth hormones. He looked back at Harry who was talking on his phone, what about he wasn't sure, he was speaking in a foreign language. The fact that he could speak another language did surprise the younger boy, he didn't think the man would be able to speak another language, his grasp on English was a little shaky as far as he was concerned.

He tapped the man's arm and gestured in a way that showed him he was asking what he was supposed to do. Placing his hand over the phone so the mysterious person on the other end wouldn't hear he answered.

"Relax, I get it's your first time fighting like this but I have total confidence in you, just scope out the competition." Without another word he went back to his phone call leaving Shun unable to speak to him. Only able to stare at the abnormally large men.

**please read review**


	5. Chapter 5

They had made it to the front of the queue and neither had spoken to the other since Shun was told to stay quiet, he had been staring at the men and women unsure on what to do. Was he supposed to be polite and introduce himself? He wouldn't in fights before, his name never mattered just like theirs didn't. All that mattered was the fight and the win. And he always won. Would he now? He hoped so.

"Next" a voice spoke out in a monotone, obviously bored out of its mind after a morning of signing names and filling in forms. "Next" a heavy sigh came after the voice "excuse me Sir?" Shun turned now looking at the man who was talking "next?" He nodded realising it was he who was being spoken too.

They stepped up and the man eyed him warily.

"Name?" he could hear the slight shock at seeing someone so young but knew the man couldn't say anything.

"Shun Kazami" he answered in a monotone, he hated when someone would judge him by the way he looked, people when he was younger were convinced he was Emo and his friends seemed particularly surprised when they discovered that he wasn't.

"Age?"

"Sixteen"

"Alright, you understand that this is a dangerous fight, correct?" He asked, Shun hadn't heard him saying this to the other registering fighters but presumed that it was due to his young age.

"Yes"

"Have you participated in this kind of thing before?"

"Only in fight clubs" he responded and this seemed to be enough for the man. At least the boy wasn't a complete rookie.

"Alright you're all registered you can go in and check out the place if you want" signing the bottom of the page to finalise the registration he motioned towards the doors.

"Thank you" he answered, passing him to see where he'd be fighting for the tournament. Maybe he could even find the champion and see what he could possibly be up against. If he made it that far that is.

oooo

The first room was nothing more than a waiting area. A place for spectators to file in through to exchange their money for tickets. Tables and chairs were set about somewhat randomly, the walls had pictures hung on them of men women and groups each had a date beneath them. Former champions of their category.

There was a stand that held flyers and books, reading material in case there was a long wait. Looking behind to see if Harry had followed he nodded once to the older man.

"Well, are you just going to stand there all day or are you going to check out the rings?" He asked the much younger boy as he stepped beside him.

"Yea I guess, come on then. Where are they?"

"Through that door" Harry answered as he started for the double door.

"Let's go then" without another word to the older man he started for the doors.

"Seems not even you can get away from the natural child instincts" he muttered but Shun paid him no heed. The man was crazy, he didn't need to know what was going on in his head.

oooo

As they entered the room he couldn't help being taken more than a little aback, there were three rings for every line there was, three lines for the three categories. He could see which was the men's group as there were a few people already in the rings having test matches.

The rings were caged in, to prevent any spectators too close to the ring from being hurt. There was one door on the side of every cage. A padlock on the door, apparently the fighters had a tendency to run.

That didn't surprise him too much, with the size of the men he could see himself running if things went bad. Not that he'd ever openly admit that, he would rather be punched into the ground than tell anyone he was worrying.

"What do you think lad?" He asked him looking over the younger boy.

"I think it'll be a miracle if we make it past the first round" the older man laughed patting his shoulder.

"I've told you confidence boy. Come on watch the test matches. It'll make you see they aren't much better than you. I've seen you take down men their size before" the elder pointed out, and it was the truth, he had taken out men their size. Those men were heavily intoxicated at the time though.

"Maybe but-"

"No, no arguments, just sit and watch the test match. Seems like a good one" he pointed out guiding the much younger boy towards the benches set out. Inside the ring were two men, both huge, and both covered in blood. The blood was coming from only one of them though. The one who was coated in his own blood was slightly smaller in height than the other boy, his head shaved and just above his eyebrow was a split. One of the many that were on him, this one was the worst though, blood pouring from it, obscuring his vision and making the fight even more one sided.

The second man was grinning at his win, the match wasn't over yet but it was obvious, the smaller man had lost. A solid fist smashed into the man's face, him unable to block thanks to the blood covering his eyes. Blood came from the man's mouth as he dropped to the floor his eyes rolling in the back of his head. The fight was over now.

The winner raised his hands over his head in a classic winners pose. From the state of the unconscious man laid out on the canvas he wouldn't be able to participate in the tournament.

"Yes, I really stand a chance." He muttered to the man by his side glaring at him half-heartedly

"You do, I swear you have no confidence. I know you're out of your element here, there're a lot more people than you're used to fighting but you could at least pretend to have confidence" Shun shook his head at him slightly.

"No, I'll have confidence if I have a chance, when I see I even have a shot at winning or at least getting through the first round I'll be confident" accepting that that was the best he was going to get Harry patted his shoulder before leaving so the boy could watch the next match.

Shun perched himself on the end of the bench, watching as the winner of the last match wiped the blood from his face. A smirk was on his face as the tattoos beneath were revealed. The once white towel now dyed red.

"So who wants to go next? You? You? Alright how about you?" He went down the line of people pointing to them and each shook their heads at him. He finally reached Shun "hey kid, you wanna fight?" He asked making Shun look up at him slightly confused.

"No thanks I'm just watching"

"Oh come on Kid, I'll go easy on you, I just need someone to spar with"

"Spar? Is that what you call what you did to the last guy?" He asked raising a brow at the older man.

"That guy pushed my buttons, got me mad, I won't be like that with you kid, come on you're what like fifteen?"

"Sixteen" he corrected pushing himself up, he hated being treated like a child. "Alright, I'll spar with you, but only if you agree not to go easy on me"

The man looked taken back, this kid had guts.

"Oh ok I won't go easy on you. Promise." The two shook hands quickly to seal the promise and started towards the ring. "You have to promise me one thing too kid. Don't run" Shun just smirked at him as they entered the cage.

"Now, why would I do that" he asked as the cage door slammed shut behind Shun's back. The lock slicked into place.

The two entered the room standing just a meter away from each other.

"Sure you don't want to back out kid?" The man asked looking over him, it wasn't illegal to fight a sixteen year old was it?

"Of course not, you were the one to challenge me after all" the smirk on the younger boy's face told the man that he wasn't going to back out.

"Alright, come on then let's start" Shun smirked at him. "You can count kid. Might as well let you do something, I am about to flatten you after all" Shun's smirk grew at that, he might have doubted himself to start with but no one underestimated him.

"Alright, we'll just see who wins. And don't even worry about counting, throw the first punch" he rejected the offer to define when the fight would be and handed it back to the overly confident man. He looked mildly shocked before throwing the first punch; he looked more than confident that it would hit its mark.

**please read review**


	6. Chapter 6

The punch had been aimed for his face but Shun had moved at the last second and the punch flew past his face, striking nothing but thin air. The smirk that had been in place on the man's face vanished replaced with a look of shock. Shun in return to the look of shock used it to his advantage and twisted on his heel, balancing on one foot and using the other to catch his ankle. The man had been caught off guard by the fast movement and dropped onto his back.

He stared up at the black haired boy shock evident on his face.

"H-how'd you do that kid?" The man asked staring up at Shun who was smirking over him balancing on the balls of his feet.

"None of your business; stand up and fight, I thought you said you wouldn't go easy on me" the man glared up at Shun before throwing himself back to his feet.

"I guess I was going a little easy on you. I won't make the same mistake twice." He threw another punch, aiming for Shun's chest. Hoping that the larger area would make it harder to miss him. Instead of dodging again, Shun grabbed onto his wrist, pressing onto his vein in hopes of making him buckle. He did. His wrist collapsed on itself making the punch feeble and just barely touching his chest. The man gritted his teeth and Shun began to realise that he may do alright in the tournament if this was all he had to worry about. Over confident idiots who thought with their fists.

Shun changed his grip on the wrist grabbing at his forearm and throwing his own punch. Hitting the immobilised man in the face with his punch. He released the man's arm as soon as the punch connected he started to fall back and was swinging his arms madly in an attempt to stabilise himself but Shun didn't allow him to recover and span on his feet, the man dropping from the foot that hit the back of his knees. Buckling them and making him fall.

The black haired boy smirked, the man threw wildly, not aiming his punches at all. The only way he could have won the last match would be because his opponent used the same style. Meaning the only important thing was brute force.

The man stared up at Shun shocked at how good the boy was.

"W-what the hell kid? You're good. Better than I thought that's for sure." He admitted, looking up at Shun not knowing what to do. Should he keep fighting and almost certainly lose? Or should he quit and wait for the tournament for the rest of the fight? If he did that he'd be called a coward. That couldn't happen. He placed his hands by his head and flicked himself up off the mat, landing just before the boy. "But not good enough." He threw punches fast and inaccurate, hoping that by the speed of the punches the accuracy wasn't as important.

Shun dodged the punches as they flew past his face, mere millimetres from his face. The man was faster than he had thought. He presumed that because he had brute force he wouldn't have any speed. He doubted he had accuracy. He had little of that. With a mild panic, the man's punches were getting more accurate, Shun punched him from beneath his flying arms catching him in his stomach. A moan of pain coming from his mouth as the hit landed just under his rib cage. Shun smirked pulling his fist away and watching as the man dropped, holding onto his stomach.

"What the hell kid? I feel like I'm gonna be sick." Shun smirked over him.

"To be honest I'll be surprised if you're not. You can't win the fight now. If you even try to throw another punch your stomach will knot and you'll be sick." He stated taking a step away from the man and making his way towards the cage exit.

"Oh yea, well we'll see about that" the man didn't seem to believe Shun as he pushed himself to his feet and threw a punch to his turned body. Shun looked over his shoulder ever so slightly and smiled as he fell back to the ground, holding his stomach and trying to hold in the sick that was trying to come out.

"I told you" he responded simply. Stepping out of the ring and the opened door. Everyone stared at him in shock as he left the cage, how had a child so young managed to do that? They didn't know but they did know they had a hell of a lot of practicing to do.

"Shun," a voice caught the boy off guard though he refused to show it. "Saw the fight, I'm very impressed. And you thought you had no chance. Will you be confident now?" He asked raising an eye brow towards him. Shun sighed.

"Yea, alright, I'll be confident happy now?" He asked smirking slightly, he was happy himself. He had won that fight fairly easily. If the others were as easy as him then he'd be in with more than a slim chance of making it through to the finals.

"I am, to tell you the truth, it was more than a little frustrating knowing that I knew you could do it but you had no self-belief." Shun smiled at the older man.

"Thanks for the belief. It means a lot" he admitted as he glanced around the room, everyone was staring at the twosome. More specifically Shun.

"That's alright, but come on, we might as well check out the rest of the place. This is just one of many. Some are far better than others. I had a quick look around a few weeks back and I found the gym this place has." The mention of a gym gained Shun's attention. He wasn't a fitness freak, he usually just trained in the mountains but he had wondered what it would be like to train in an actual gym. To see why some people were so obsessed with the place that they spent most of their days there. Wasting their time gaining muscles that passed the point of being appealing to others.

"Alright then, let's go. I kind of want to get away from all these eyes. They won't stop staring at me. Honestly it's like they've never seen a kid beat up an old man" Harry laughed at his words patting the black haired boy on the back.

"I don't think they would have Shun, but come on then let's go and look at it."

**Sorry it's so short, I've got terrible writers block, please read review**


	7. Chapter 7

They went through a set of double doors at the end of the room full of fight rings. On the other side was a lift. It had one button on it pointing towards the ceiling. Harry pressed the button before placing his hands in his pockets and staring at the reflective metal.

"You did better than I expected" he told the younger boy not letting his eyes stray from the buttons above the lift which flashed as it descended to the ground floor.

"I did, I thought you said you had confidence in me?" Shun asked, not able to take the small smile from his face. As much as he hated to admit it he did like to be able to fight and know it was going to make a difference in his life. Before he had barely enough to get by, now though he could win a lot. He could help his mum.

"I did, but one can't be so confident in their fighter when they aren't confident in themselves. I will be honest, you did give me doubts on your capability when you started to doubt yourself so badly." He explained as he stepped forwards, the lift doors pulling apart and allowing the two inside. "But, I must say that that fight confirmed everything I believed about you. You're very impressive and have great potential. I can guarantee you that you'll be famous one day."

"I'm not interested in fame." He cut in coldly, his eyes kept trained on the floor. He wasn't too bothered about what he might see when walking through the building. All he was bothered about was making sure he won. And finding out what was so special about a gym. "All I care about is the money" he finished. Moving his eyes up momentarily as the doors slid shut and the lift started to move.

"Alright, you know if everyone hears you say that they'll think you're a cold bastard." Harry told him smirking slightly to himself.

"Let them think that, my reasons for this are my own." Shun answered not letting any of his emotions show. He cared nothing for what people thought of him, he had no friends, never had, never will. He didn't want them, what good did they do? Nothing but drag you down. He wasn't going to make any lifelong friends here so there was no point in him trying to not look like something. It didn't matter what they thought of him. Their opinions of him couldn't have been lower than his opinions of them.

"Shun, I have to ask something that may seem a little strange" he started waiting for the boy to turn to him. "Do you have any friends?" He asked making him stare at the older man slightly shocked.

"No, I don't. Not anymore, I haven't had one for years now. We stopped being friends five years ago" he answered telling the man more than he had meant to. He had meant only to say a few words but ended up confessing something he hadn't wanted to. Yes, he had had a friend once. And he never wanted another. His friend was the reason he had been kicked out of college. He was the reason his life consisted of nothing but fighting.

The older man sensed that the boy wouldn't want to divulge any more so didn't press for more information. Instead he decided to be grateful for hearing something about his past. The boy was secretive and he wasn't sure if he was being purposefully discreet or if it was an unconscious thing.

"We're here." The younger boy's voice cut through his thoughts making him jump slightly. He turned to him and followed out of the lift. He hadn't even realised they had arrived. The onyx haired boy was walking ahead of him and he had to run slightly to catch up with him.

"Shun, are you alright?" He asked looking the boy in the corner of his shining amber eyes. He looked like he was reflecting on something. What he wasn't sure.

"Yea, I'm fine, just thinking." He answered sighing, but in truth he wasn't fine. His mind was trapped in the past; he couldn't keep his mind off that old friend. The hot-headed brunette was his only friend, his first and last friend. He never wanted to be friends again with anyone. Friends only hurt you, they only made you feel depressed and that what you were trying to do did nothing in the long run.

He gritted his teeth clenching his fists as he did trying to supress the anger that was flowing through his veins. No, he was wrong, he was going to make a difference, he was going to change what the doctors thought. He was determined to do that, and to start he would have to win that money.

A hand landed on his shoulder and pulled him towards a door, he had been so engrossed in his thoughts he hadn't realised they had arrived at the gym. He looked around as soon as he stepped through the door and it was safe to say he was quite underwhelmed. This was why people wasted their lives sweating away?

What he saw were a few treadmills, a few weight sets, a cross trainer along with a row of exercise bikes as well as a couple of medicine balls that were set out on a rack.

"This is why people waste their lives?" He asked, staring at the room his mouth hanging open slightly. He couldn't believe it, this was a room and it looked like any other but some people became obsessed with coming to rooms like this.

"Well I wouldn't say waste their lives." Harry tried to defend but stopped half way through. There was no point. "Forget it, come on have a look around and see if there's anything you want to try out. Today you can use anything in here. It's a bit of a tester before the tournament." Shun simply nodded and moved into the room scanning the items that were in the room. What should he choose?

He moved to the closest thing that happened to be the tread mill. Only three others were in the room with him and they were all on different things. One was on the bike and the others were using the weights. Shun noted that they were sweating quite badly and wondered how long they had been in the sweat box like room.

He stood on the tread mill and started it at just a walk. The older man came over to him and stared up at him slightly.

"What?" He asked, somewhat snappy, he hated people watching him workout. Even if it was just walking.

"You know as well as I do that walking will do nothing. Why don't you turn the speed up and actually do something that would actually be a workout for you?" He asked him raising a brow at him. Sighing Shun pressed the button to make it quicken its pace and started to jog on the tread mill.

"Happy now?" He questioned, looking the man in the eye. He was holding back a smirk at that.

"Yes, much better. At least you're going to be doing somewhat of a workout." Shun just shook his head his hair whipping with his head. Because of his lack of attention Harry reached over and pressed the speed button, forcing Shun to start running.

"What the hell?" He asked, glaring at the man now.

"Don't complain and just run" keeping his glare fixed on the man he did run but the glare didn't lessen. The old man was beginning to wear on him. If he kept this up he'd end up snapping. Shun shook his head ever so slightly to try to calm himself down. He really shouldn't let people irritate him so easily.

"Where are we going after?" He asked turning from the man and staring at the wall in front. Stuck to the wall was a picture of the human body labelling every muscle it had. They were spread around the room and seemed to be specified for each piece of equipment. Ignoring the one that was for the tread mill Shun closed his eyes drowning out the world and letting himself imagine he was on his own, in the woods training in private. Not even his mum knowing where he was.

The smallest of smiles tugged at his lips as he remembered when he would do that as a child. He had to have been about twelve when he had first done that. He had snuck out of the house telling his mum he was going to a friend's house for the day. He hadn't gone to a friend's house, he had gone to the woods where he had tried as hard as he could to get the ninjitsu moves right. He hadn't at first, he must have been out there for at least four to five hours.

By the time he had returned home it was getting dark and his mum had been pacing back and forth in the living room worried beyond belief that something bad had happened to him. She had explained to him, after a very long hug that had lasted ten minutes. That after he didn't come home an hour later she had called his friend's house, when hearing that he wasn't there she had been panicking and had even debated calling the police.

Shun had had to create a story on the spot, and had been quite pleased with himself, it had made sense. He hadn't wanted her to know where he was as it was a surprise for her. She had always liked ninjitsu and Shun had wanted to impress her. Because he didn't wish to ruin the surprise and had needed to continue training to get as good as he could he had continued lying to her thanks to this and in the end he had surprised her and made it all worth the guilt. Just to see the smile on her face.

She wasn't the biggest fan of what he was doing with his abilities but she accepted it, knowing he was doing it all for her. Everything the onyx haired boy did was for his mother.

Shaking his head to rid himself of the memories before his emotions got the better of him Shun focused his eyes on the posters around the room. Rereading them over and over again as he tried to keep the memory's away. They were good memories but they caused him so much pain at knowing that his mum may not live to see him spin another one of his numerous lies. He had tried to stay positive, he had believed that his mum could live and he still did. But, what if the worst should happen? He didn't want to become upset from good memories when he had no ground to be. It would only dampen the meaning of them if the worst should happen.

"-un are you listening to me?" A voice broke into his thoughts without the black haired boy realising making him jump. Glaring to himself he turned to the old man his glare still fixed to his face.

"What?" He asked snapping at the man.

"Don't snap at me, come on Shun, we have to go. There are some more things for us to look at." Pressing the button on the tread mill he turned to the man fully.

"I can't do that, I have to go to the hospital." He answered in a monotone. Having just remembered his promise to his mum, he didn't wish to see her, he didn't think he'd be able to hold himself together if he saw her. But he had promised and he had to see her.

"Why?" The man asked, clearly confused.

"None of your business, just come on, we're going to the hospital" not giving him the chance to protest the young boy strode past the older man and started to leave the building, Harry running after him trying to catch up before he was left behind. He was never going to understand this boy.

**please read review**


	8. Chapter 8

In a matter of minutes Shun pushed his way through the crowd of applicants. Gaining grumbled curses from the people as they were shoved aside. He walked through the car park ignoring the man who was trailing him. He knew he would need him to open the door and to drive him to the hospital but he wasn't going to acknowledge him until they were at the car.

That way the man had no choice but to allow him to go. He felt slightly angry at the thought that he needed permission but he was willing to put up with it to see his mum again. He had missed her greatly and would put up with anything just to see the smile on her face at the sight of her son.

"Do you mind telling me why it's so important for us to go to the hospital today of all days?" The old man asked catching up to the boy and breathing heavily.

"Yea, actually, I do mind. It's none of your business. Just drive me to the hospital." Rolling his eyes at the boy he unlocked the car and allowed the younger boy to enter the car. Shun entered the car and slammed the door shut, not caring that it may cause the door to fall from its hinges. Leaning back against the soggy sponge of the chair back he crossed his arms over his chest. He shook his head moving his hair from his eyes.

He stared out the window on his side and watched as others entered the stadium. He glared at the ones who would glance into the car. He hated people watching him, it always made him feel as though he was on display. He smirked slightly to himself as he realised the slightly irony that comment held. He hated being looked at but his 'job' meant he was being watched constantly.

The other door slammed shut and the engine was brought into life.

"Can I at least be told which hospital I'm driving to?" The man asked as he pulled from the parking space and driving towards the exit of the car park Shun mumbled the answer and went back to staring out the window. Ignoring the man who was muttering annoyed to himself.

oooo

Shun rolled his eyes as they circled the block for the fifth time. He was going to say something but wasn't sure if he wanted the circling to stop. He was anxious, it frightened him to think what he might see at the hospital. Would she be conscious? Or would she be so out of it that he might have well not shown up? He knew she could change in health very quickly. Once he had seen her and she was fine, only five minutes later she had stopped breathing and was being resuscitated.

He clenched his eyes as the image came to him. He had hated that day, it had been the worse in his life. But he had to admit that if he hadn't been there that day then his mum would have died. She wouldn't have been resuscitated because he was the one who had to get the doctors. No one else was in the room and if it hadn't been for him she'd have died. Opening his eyes as he heard the car slow, he saw that he had found a parking space. Trying to calm down he forced himself to look composed. He wasn't going to make the man think he was weak and couldn't handle being at a hospital. Especially as he had insisted on coming without an explanation.

As the old car pulled into the parking space he opened the door, not even waiting for the car to shut off. Slamming the door behind his back he ran a hand through his hair and started towards the hospital door. Harry switched the car off and ran after the boy, what was wrong with him?

"Shun, why are we here?" He asked the boy grabbing onto his arm to ensure the boy would look at him and answer his question. Staring at the man he sighed.

"Fine, I came here to visit my mum, I promised her I'd come and I don't intend to let her down." He stared the man dead in the eye and was sure the man could see just how much this meant to him. The man nodded his head solemnly.

"Alright, I can understand that. Is she dying or just had an accident?" He asked the younger.

"She might be dying" he answered, his voice quiet, wavering slightly. He wiped at his eyes quickly, already feeling the tears start to well up.

"I'm sorry for your potential loss" he told the young teen who merely nodded at the older man. He wasn't going to tell the man that she was almost certainly going to die, to do that would be to admit that she was dying.

"It's alright, now come on, I promised her and I don't want to keep her waiting any longer." With the tears gone he took a deep breath and started for the hospital door.

oooo

They had been told to wait in the waiting room while they checked on his mother to make sure she was awake. They had left him five minutes ago and Shun felt panic building in him as the seconds ticked by. He wanted to run up there and see his mother but, he knew he couldn't do that. He had to wait.

Unconsciously he tapped at his legs trying to make his anxiety fade away. He hated waiting. It was one of the many things he detested about hospitals. The most hated thing was knowing you weren't going to see someone again after you leave, but this was a close second. Because as the seconds went your mind listed all the possible problems. They've stopped breathing, they're not awake, coma, they don't want to see you.

His mind went through all these and he was bordering on a panic attack when the nurse came back.

"Mr Kazami, Mr Dawson. She's awake and wants to see you." Without a moment's hesitation he pushed himself up to his feet and all but ran out the room.

oooo

He was stood outside his mother's room. Staring into the room from the window in the door he watched as she sat in her bed, a breathing tube tied around her face and helping air get to her through her nose. She was waiting patiently, smiling softly. Shun went to open the door but couldn't quite do it.

"I'll wait out here. Go in and see her" giving him a reassuring smile he watched him push the handle down and enter the room.

He stared at his mother as he closed the door, not turning to look at the door as he closed it, his eyes firmly stuck on his mother. He took a shaky breath and walked over to her, returning the small smile she was giving him.

"Hi mum" he greeted, sitting on the small chair by her bed.

"Hi Shun"

**please read review**


	9. Chapter 9

"Mum, I'm so sorry I haven't been here sooner. I should be here every day, I'm sorry I'm not" a soft hand touched his cheek, wiping away the tears the black haired boy was about to spill.

"Shh, it's alright Shun, don't be upset. You're a teenager; you should be out having fun not sitting in hospital. Besides, you never have time to relax. You're always working, trying to better our lives." She paused as she took a few deep breaths, she shouldn't talk this much, breathing was already a struggle. "You deserve to relax, not look after your mother. I should be looking after you."

"But mum, you're ill, I should look after you. The only reason I'm not here as much as I can be is because I'm scared mum. I'm scared that if I'm here something will happen. But I'm also scared that something will happen if I'm not here"

Wiping away his tears she shushed him.

"Calm now Shun, that's what everyone goes through, but I'm going to get better, and I'm going to get home and I can come and watch you in that tournament. How're you doing with it? Are you training? Have you signed in yet?"

"Yeah, I signed in just a few hours ago, and I'm going to start training soon" he answered, smiling softly, trust his mother to turn the conversation to him. He was worried for her, wanted to hear about how she was. He didn't want to talk about a stupid tournament that he was only doing for the money he would gain for his mother.

"That's good, I know you'll do great in the tournament, I have every faith in you to win." His smile grew, he knew he was going to win, he had seen the competition. Had fought against one of them. Had beaten that man quite easily. He was going to win, but hearing that his mum thought that, too, made him all the more determined to win.

"Thanks mum; I'll try and do you proud" a tired smile was his answered, accompanied with a weak voice.

"I know you will" she closed her eyes and rubbed at them, as though trying to wake herself up.

"Mum?" He asked worried for her

"I'm alright Shun, just a little tired, it's just the medicine I'm on to help me get better. It has the side effect of making you tired." She explained to him, brushing a strand of his hair out of his eyes. He nodded at her though he was still concerned for her. Placing his hand on her shoulder he lowered her down onto the bed.

"Alright, mum, I'll leave you to sleep. I can come back later" as he was about to stand to leave his mother, he felt her hand on his wrist.

"No, it's alright Shun, stay for a little while" she insisted, her voice quiet but still holding that strange authority that only a mum could hold. With a small tug on his wrist he sat back down on the chair and watched as his mum closed her eyes.

"Alright mum, I'll stay here for the next couple hours. Or at least till they kick me out." A small smile crossed his face as he saw her features soften as she fell back to sleep. He knew his mum was more comforted when he was there with her. But she also knew that he never felt comfortable in hospitals and would never openly tell him that she preferred to have him there. That fact made him feel unbelievably guilty, but he still could hardly force himself to come. He had almost backed out before he'd even made it to the hospital.

Not wanting to leave her now he had arrived he watched as she breathed softly and evenly. Soft even breathing was usually a normal and good thing. But from his mother it wasn't. Oxygen was being forced up her nose and if, even with that pressure, her breathing was only soft what would she be like off it? He screwed his eyes closed as he tried to block out the thoughts. He didn't want to think about that. Because the truth was, if that oxygen went off she'd be unable to breathe on her own, it'd be impossibly for her to get air into her body. And if the worst should happen, and the oxygen stopped, she'd die.

Staying by her side he blocked out all the negative thoughts that plagued his mind and simply rested his head against the mattress. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath and tried to relax his mind. He needed to relax.

oooo

A shaking on his shoulder he opened his eyes, his vision foggy as he tried to look around.

He squinted at the light that came into his eyes from the corners. But surprisingly not the front of his eyes. Trying to focus his eyes he could see Harry stood before him. Making a questioning noise he pushed back slightly and could see the man more clearly.

"What do you want?" He asked as he pushed himself up slightly.

"You fell asleep" his sleep filled eyes quickly cleared and he shot straight up.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" He asked, his voice rising.

"Shh, she's still asleep" his eyes turned to his mum and saw that she was sleeping softly. He nodded his head slightly and turned to him to allowing him to continue after sensing he wasn't finished "I didn't wake you up because you looked like you needed a bit of a rest. You looked far too stressed when you were awake. You seemed at peace when you were asleep."

Nodding one more time he leaned down and placed a kiss to his mother's cheek.

"Bye mum, I'll see you soon" he whispered to her as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze as not to wake her from her much needed sleep.

"Come on then" Harry told him leading the teen towards the door and opening it for him. Casting his mother a long look he left the room, being practically pushed through the door. "I've never seen it; you don't want to go in now you don't want to come out." Shun just smirked at him, though it was half hearted.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just strange like that" he answered through a sigh slouching slightly as he left. His back stiff from sleeping in an awkward position. Preventing him from standing straight.

"Come on then, I'll take you back home. You need rest. I'll finish everything up with the tournament." Harry assured as he let the boy walk ahead of him. He was slightly worried that he would lose the boy should he walk behind him. He just mumbled something but the words weren't tangible. Harry let it drop though and watched the boy walking, fatigue still evident on him. It seemed he hadn't been sleeping well, from worry? Judging on what he'd just seen that appeared to be most likely.

Following the teen he let his mind wander, he would drop Shun off back at his home and handle the bits of paperwork needed to enter the tournament. The boy deserved his rest.

oooo

The old rusted car pulled up outside Shun's home. The black haired boy didn't say a word as he left the car merely nodding his head at the older man as he drove off. He couldn't explain what was wrong with him, he felt like he was out of his body as he walked towards the building. He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't even notice that he hadn't thrown his body against the broken door.

He did, however, notice closing it. It was hard not to, he always had to force it closed, and even if his mind was so gone that opening it didn't bother him it wasn't so bad that he could close it just as easily. As soon as the door closed behind him he seemed to awake from his dream like state.

"Oh my God" he sighed to himself as he dropped onto the homemade bed, ignoring the dust that rose from it. It couldn't have been later than five but still, he needed to shut himself off and be away from the world for a while. Grabbing his phone he went to look at the time but apparently he'd forgotten to charge it. "Damn phone, I swear the battery only lasts two days." He grumbled as he dropped it back on the floor, knowing it couldn't do it any harm. Well not too much at least.

Laying back on the bed he crossed his legs and closed his eyes, ignoring the dirt that surrounded him. He knew the dirt had fallen from the ceiling. Upstairs the occupant was more than three times Shun's weight and every time he walked across the floor dust would come down covering everything. Thankfully though, he was out for a large portion of the day so he didn't have to worry too much about being covered in dirt.

Settling down on the bed he curled up and turned on his side laying his arm over his face. With a tired groan he allowed his body to be swept off to sleep.

oooo

His phone rang causing the teen to jolt in his sleep and clasp onto the phone at the exact second his mind awoke from sleep. Faster than his body and making him start slightly. With a groan of annoyance he pulled it to his face.

"Yeah?" He asked, his voice groggy

"Hey Shun" the voice clicked within his mind immediately making him snap up and hold the phone tighter.

"Dan" he answered through gritted teeth, his grip tightening on the phone by the second.

"I wanted to talk for a bit, you busy?" He asked, hope touching the corners of his voice.

"Actually I am" Shun lied, hanging up and dropping back on his bed. Why? Why did he have to call? With a groan of annoyance he turned onto his side and buried his head in the dirt pillow.

oooo

The phone rang once more not ten minutes later. Shun had left his bed just a few minutes prior, and was sitting on a cushion drinking some tea from one of the few teabags he still had. The call from earlier the farthest thing from his mind he answered.

"Hello?"

"Are you still busy?" The voice asked.

"Yes" he lied once more, hanging up not a second later. He groaned once again, why did he call him today? Today of all days, he didn't want to speak to the brunette. Looking at the phone he pressed against the power button watching as the screen went blank. He had a slight paranoia well up in him at the black screen. What if he got a call from the hospital and they couldn't get through because of it being turned off? He was tempted to switch it back on but knew that if it was important then they'd call the neighbour who he had put down as the emergency number. It wasn't worth talking to Dan, he loved his mum more than anything but there were ways she could get into contact with him. However this was the only way Dan could talk to him.

Dropping his phone onto the floor he closed his eyes and rubbed his hands over his face, he didn't know why but it seemed an appropriate reaction. Sighing in annoyance he leaned back on his hands and closed his eyes so he couldn't see anything of the drab flat. Being blocked off from reality, if only for a few moments, did help him to block out the world and be content with where he was.

Opening his eyes, however, brought everything back full force and only ended up making him feel worse. Groaning he pushed himself to his feet.

"If I can't do anything today I might as well go out into the woods. Maybe I can get some training done." He mumbled to himself staring down at the phone. He'd have to take it with him. "I'll take it with me but keep it turned off. I'll only turn it on if I feel paranoid" he negotiated with himself as he grabbed it and stuffed the old mobile in his front pocket.

Not a moment later did he turn off the light and leave his flat. Not bothering to lock it. There was nothing to steal.

**please read review**


	10. Chapter 10

It was almost an hour's walk to the section of the woods where he would usually train. It was near the centre of the woods where he'd train in private. The woods were thick and almost impossible for any normal person to navigate through. Thankfully though, Shun had been coming out here for years.

He knew the woods better than anyone and could work his way through even the densest parts.

Now though he was reaching his destination in the centre of the woods and thanks to the constant, almost obsessive, checking on his turned off phone he was covered in scratches.

He knew it was turned off, he'd done that himself, but still, he couldn't stop thinking that it'd ring any minute. Dan on the other end.

Shaking his head to rid himself of his paranoia he stuffed his phone into his pocket and pushed through the last part of the trees to come into a clearing. Spinning slowly to look around the clearing he smiled at the silence and saw that no one was there. He had no doubt there would be no one but he liked to make sure.

Instead of training straight away he walked over to the large rock that reached up to his knees. The rock was somewhat flat on top, perfect to be sat on. And that was just what his legs wanted to do. He dropped down and landed with a soft thud on the rock. Closing his eyes he breathed out heavily.

"Thank God it's quiet" he breathed to himself as he rested his hands behind his body and leaned back. He tilted his head up to allow the small rays of sun that peeked through the trees to hit his face. The soft rustle in the leaves and the chirping of the birds was a soft melody in the background, calming the troubled teen.

But still, his mind couldn't be completely calm as he was burdened with confusion as to why his ex-best friend would call him. Why now? After all that time they spent out of contact what would promote the boy to call? Had something happened? Or did he finally lose his pride and decide to call?

The raven haired boy didn't know the answer and that irritated him more than the calls ever could. Pulling out his phone he switched it back on.

"God, what am I doing? It's not like I want him to call." Not knowing why, he kept his phone on and placed it back in his pocket. Breathing a sigh of confusion he pushed himself back to his feet. Dusting off his legs from the dirt that dusted the rock he stretched. "Guess I might as well get training."

Without the chance to change his mind he stretched the muscles in his back and jumped onto the lowest tree branch he could reach. Landing with practiced ease he looked around the braches that were level with him. There were a few that looked as though they were rotten and he made a mental note to avoid them. Before he could jump back to the ground and return home he placed his hand onto the bark and steadied himself on the somewhat thick branch.

He managed to keep his footing on the branch and jumped forwards one. He wasn't going to do anything too strenuous today. Mainly just balancing. It sounded like a waste of practice time, but in truth it was very important. If he could improve his balance he could do more complicated fighting moves. If he could do more powerful moves he could win his fights easier.

Shun jumped once more from the new branch he was on. He was aiming for a branch that was a little too high for him. But he did like to try and better himself. Even if he did risk a fall. Taking a deep breath he jumped from the leafless branch. Falling just slightly too short of the branch that was four feet away and three feet higher than the former branch. Reaching out he managed to graze the branch with his fingertips. Just barely managing to lock his fingers around it.

Dangling from the tree he clasped his other hand onto the rough bark.

"Damn it" he cursed under his breath. He really thought he had it for a moment there. "Why can't I do this? I was close last time I trained, seems I'm getting worse. Or maybe I'm just distracted" using his upper body strength he managed to get his chest above the branch. With a little stretch he managed to get his legs over the side of the branch. Swinging himself up and onto the branch with a slight instability.

Sighing he ran a hand through his hair, releasing his grip on the branch he pushed himself up so he was straddling the bark. His hands were slightly raw from the rough bark but that wasn't a concern to him. Bringing his hands away he looked around the ground. Not really knowing why, he pushed himself onto his feet. Wobbling slightly as the branch was quite a bit smaller than the previous one he blew on his hands to rid them of the tingling that had erupted from the rough bark.

Taking a deep breath he tried to stop himself from berating himself for his slip in skill.

"A few more hours then back home" he told himself and restarted his training. Blocking out everything bar his workout.

oooo

He was sat on the floor breathing heavily. The time was lost on him but he did know it was closing in on night. Whether the phone had gone off was unknown to him, and frankly he didn't care if it had. He hadn't heard anything but it wasn't uncommon for him to be so oblivious to anything but his training that he'd miss anything.

Pushing himself up to his feet he stared out as the darkness wound round the trees. It was an eerie look but Shun had been here enough to know that the look was the most dangerous thing about it. Walking towards the trees he smiled at the soft breeze that swept his hair back and cooled his overheated body. His face was slightly red from the sun and his body was sweating like mad. He could only dream of a cool shower when he got home. With his luck the hot water would work for once.

He started to walk back through the woods, the heat that had been affecting him earlier had dropped, a cool breeze blowing him now.

"I never thought I'd be so thankful for the wind" he laughed softly, as he navigated through the woods.

It'd be a long walk, but hopefully it'd be much cooler by night.

oooo

The moon had rose in the sky, small dots sparkling around the crescent moon. A few stray clouds drifted in the inky sky floating before the moon and obscuring some of its silvery light. Brushing a few strands of his midnight black hair behind his ear as the wind had shifted directions and was blowing his hair forwards. The calming night air always helped him to think.

Tilting his head up to the night sky he stared at the jewels. A soft smile graced his normally placid face.

"This is always the best time of the day, the cool night air always calms me. Takes away all my worries" he mumbled to himself as he settled his eyes back down the path. He always felt freer during the night. Like he no longer had to keep up a strong mask, he could just be what he was. A teenager, a kid who had to grow up too fast. In the night he was just like every other sixteen year old. He was just like those children at school. He wasn't the boy who had to drop out to care for his mother, nor was he the boy who had to fight to keep a roof over his head. In the dead of night he was just Shun, a boy like any other.

He turned down a street which led to his home, the change in scenery was drastically different. The trees were no longer kempt, the leaves no longer deep green but rust coloured. And though in the faint light from the moon the colours were hard to see Shun had been down here enough to know how they looked.

It was like walking through seasons. Summer to autumn. Shun brushed a dead leaf from his hair, the decaying thing breaking and disintegrating from his touch. Blowing the dust that had formerly been attached to a tree overhead, his amber eyes watching as the particles drifted away. Slow and leisurely floating away, almost like it was walking.

Turning his head away Shun carried on walking. Returning home soon after.

Rubbing a hand over his face as he neared his door, his mind didn't register the figure slumped against the door. As he neared the figure stood up, stiffly, seemingly half asleep. Presuming the shape to be his landlord Shun stared at the featureless face.

"What're you doing here? I've already paid this month's rent."

"Rent?" The figure asked, a strikingly familiar voice speaking. "I'm not here for rent. I'm here to speak to you"

"Dan?" The tired boy asked, but there was no mistaking that voice. It was definitely his ex-best friend.

"Hey Shun" he greeted, stepping forwards, the light of the moon touching his face and revealing the brunette. Looking just how he did the last time he saw him. Minus the bags that had formed under his eyes.

"What're you doing here?" He asked, the shock that had been in his voice at seeing the teen vanishing in lieu of anger.

"You wouldn't talk to me on the phone so I figured I'd come down and see you."

"And what, pray tell, makes you think the outcome of this will be any different to on the phone?"

"I don't know, I just presumed I had a better chance here than over the phone. At least you can't hang up on me here." He smirked at Shun, hoping to gain a smile back. But his hopes came to no avail.

"I may not be able to hang up but I can ignore you." Pushing the brunette away he unlocked his flat and slipped inside. Closing the door as soon as his body passed through. He relocked the door on the inside and tried to ignore Dan's banging on the brittle door.

"Shun, Shun, open the door, please? Can I just talk to you for five minutes? Please?" He asked through the door, only pausing in his banging to talk to his ex-friend. Shun stared at the door as it shook softly whenever Dan banged. He doubted the brunette even realised he was making the door shake.

He was tempted to say something back, some sarcastic comment to annoy the brunette. He knew what annoyed Dan, knew how to get him mad. Would it be wise to do that now? When he was tired, when he just wanted to lie in bed? Probably not.

So he kept quiet, ignoring the boy on the other side and hoping that the neighbours would file a noise complaint. Unlikely though, they were just grateful they had a roof over their heads, noise didn't really bother them as long as they were warm and dry.

Sighing disheartened to himself, Shun made his way over to the small, barely working, fridge in the corner of the room. A loud hum could be heard coming from it but he'd grown so used to the ancient thing that he barely registered it.

Wrenching open the box like friends he stared in at the meagre pickings. Choosing a bottle of what he presumed was juice. He hadn't been shopping for a few weeks, and though he had the money for two weeks' worth he wasn't in the mood to go traipsing around a shop like all the other mindless zombies.

Reclosing the fridge he leaned against it taking a sip of the drink, that by some miracle wasn't off.

"Shun, Shun, Shun, Shun" it seemed Dan had changed his approach and had started a droning mantra. Gripping at the glass bottle he glared at the door, sometimes Dan made him laugh with his desperate attempts at getting him to speak. Other times he just wanted to strangle him. Taking another sip he tried to block him out. It would have been far easier if he'd called him. Then he'd have been able to block him out.

"Be quiet Dan" he hissed, hoping that the brunette would listen to him and shut up.

"Shun, Shun, Shun open the door, Shun, please?" He begged slightly, stopping his banging to lean against the door. He could hear the door groan slightly against the strain. "Shun, please? I won't even bring it up. I just want to catch up"

Rubbing a hand through his hair he sighed deeply. Should he just talk to him for a few minutes? If he did then he'd leave, wouldn't he? He would have to, that was all he was here for, right?

Pushing himself to move towards the door he undid the lock. Pulling the door open slowly to ensure Dan wouldn't fall flat on him. Mentally sighing he couldn't help asking himself if he was crazy.

"Oh well" he breathed, his voice barely loud enough for even himself to hear.

Swinging the door open he stared at the brunette, neither of them moving an inch. Dan too shocked that his begging had worked and Shun trying to stop himself from slamming the door in his face.

"Shun?" He asked, a small smile trying to work its way onto his face. Almost like he couldn't believe he was stood there.

"Dan" he answered, his voice cold his mind telling him to just slam the door. But it was too late now.

**please read review**


End file.
